What is Expected of Me
by Sakura Blade
Summary: A Sequal Series to ADdude's Stories What to expect, unexpected and expecting Blackstar's daughter Yuki Star is sixteen and is about to start school at the DWMA her meister is Lord Deaths son Bram which is pretty damn cool but what happens with one over protective father and a school full of boys who have a secret crush on you? Rewritten from original M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Yuki sat at her desk tapping her light blue star pen on the desk. She sighed I hate studying it's so boring she thought to herself as she stood up. Tsubaki was sitting on the couch reading her favourite book, I slowly walked up to the door I gotta be quiet or she'll hear me I thought. I quickly opened the door and snuck out closing the door behind me.

"YES!" I shouted as I fist pumped the air I started to run down to the basketball court to find Blackstar, Soul and SJ playing basketball. I ran up to them.

"Hey Guys can I play?" I asked sweetly Blackstar just looked at me puzzled

"I though your Mama wanted to you study?" he said.

I pouted "Well I can only stand so much before my brain catches on fire, and if ya really wanna know I snuck out while Mama was reading" I said matter-o-factly

SJ just smiled and threw me the ball I smirked a bit before running up to the hoop and jumping I got the ball in and fist pumped the air again.

Soul just sighed "Blackstar I've got no problem with her playing but is Tsubaki gonna skin us alive?" Soul asked Blackstar in a deflated tone

"She won't skin us alive but she may make you study all day tomorrow are you sure you wanna do that?" Blackstar asked me.

I walked up and hugged him "I think I can study tomorrow if it means I get to play with Daddy" I said sweetly. Before walking up to SJ to try and get the ball. Blackstar just smiled and joined the game.

After a couple of hours of playing Basketball we went to Aunty Maka's house…

"Hello Aunty Maka!" I said as I ran up to give her a hug.

"Hello Yuuki! What're you doing here Tsubaki said you were studying today" she said sternly

"I kinda snuck away…to...play basketball with daddy

"I thought so…!" a familiar voice said from behind me

I turned around to find Mama standing there with a stern look on her face after a couple of seconds she smiled and started laughing "Your just like your father she said, maybe next time you sneak out you shouldn't shout Yes as soon as you get out the door!" she said inbetween laugh's

I frowned "I'm Sorry…" I said quietly to mama

"It's okay I knew where you were going!" Tsubaki replied as if not to make me sad

"Was I really that obvious…" I said with my head down facing my shoes

"…oh honey… you're a good ninja you just need some practice when your dad was your age he couldn't even make it out the door without being caught..!" she said trying to cheer me up

"Hey that's not true!" Blackstar argued even though it was I knew it was, because Maka told me lots of stories about my mother and father's adventures when I was little. She also told me stories about Uncle Soul, Uncle Kidd, Aunty Patty and Aunty Liz as well as herself.

I had a single tear fall from my eye which SJ notice "Hey!" he shouted as he ran up and hugged me everyone watched us he pulled away "don't cry, crying is a sigh of weakness, you told us that remember… so if you cry that means you're a liar because… you have no weakness" he smiled and wiped my tears away with his hand I looked up "You know what, your right I can't cry, because that means I'm giving up on my dream's" I smiled and hugged him before turning to see my mother smiling and my father scratching his head I punched him in the face and next thing I know he's lying on the floor with his hair bleeding (which I don't think is even possible…) I smiled

"What….. Was that ….. For…" Blackstar managed to say I just smiled

"That was because I know what you thinking and I don't like your dirty thought's so get rid, of em!" I said as if I was gonna punch him even more I turned around to se Kokoro enter the room she just giggled and came to give me a hug my messy blue hair was all in my face I turned to help my dad up off the ground since it seemed my mother was too busy talking to Aunty Maka and Soul was busy telling SJ that it's only a week before our first day at the DWMA I'm so excited I thought as I followed Koko to her room.

"So you know how we've got our first day at DWMA next week?" she asked me

"Yeah I know..." I replied a bit cautious of where this was going

"Well, we all have to get a meister or a weapon that matches our soul wave length right?.." she asked

"Yeah..." know I was really freaking out on where this was heading

"Well you know how Maka was with soul, Kidd was with Liz and patty and Tsubaki was with Blackstar..?" she spoke trailing off

"You're not saying…!" I asked Kokoro just nodded and I stood up and walked to her bedside mirror I picked up a hairbrush and started brushing my hair then I tied in into two braids one on each side then I used her blush and eye shadow I put some hairspray in and stood up I turned around and looked at her she slowly smiled

"YOU-LOOK-AMAZING!" she screamed I had to cover my ears she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the living room where everybody was sitting around and talking only SJ realized I was there he grinned showing his sharp toothy grin which kinda made my smile too.

When I wasn't paying attention Kokoro shouted to everyone "LOOK-AT-YUUKI-SHE-IS-SO –DAMN-PRETTY-LIKE-THIS!" that got everybody's attention on me and I started to feel kinda self-conscious

Soul and Blackstar had a nosebleed at the sight of me and the girls smiled, I took my hair out and wiped the makeup off my face "I like the real me better than any fake" I said calmly before returning to Kokoro's bedroom

Truthfully I wanted to go home I the almighty Yuuki Star am tired and I feel sick I dunno why. I put make up on and I looked really pretty then suddenly I got in a bad mood and now I feel really sick. I can't stay here any longer I went back into the living room and asked mama if we could go home yet she shook her head and said no so I went to dad. He just said it's up to Tsubaki which wasn't much help.

I felt ill and I wanna go home I told Kokoro who told Tsubaki I was sick who then said we can go home now. When we got home I rushed to the bathroom to shower before I was asked any questions. Because I knew I really couldn't answer any of them I mean I just randomly got upset and now I feel sick like jeez what am I supposed to say. I got out of the shower I skipped dinner which was a pain cause I was really hungry too, I then turned my lights off so all you could see was the faint glow of stars on my ceiling, I put them there when I was younger and I thought they were pretty so I kept them there.

I cuddled up under the blanket and tried to go to sleep which is really hard at 7:34 pm when I'm used to 11:39 pm I rolled over and closed my eyes when I heard my mother enter my room.

"Hey Yuuki, I wanna talk to you…and I know you're not really asleep…so when you feel up to it please come into the living room… we'll heat your meal up for you, it's your favourite, Sashimi and rice…don't worry we aren't going to talk about anything that happened today.. It's about the DWMA..." Tsubaki said with a warm loving voice as she got up and left.

I sat up in bed and thought for a minute "should I go…" I sighed and got up I walked to the living room door and peered in Mama was curled up on the couch reading and papa was sitting cross-legged in the floor watching some strange movie when the commercial break came on he would turn to Tsubaki and say something then they started talking and it came back on I was just about to walk out when I realised I was in my underwear I quickly went back to my room and slipped a blue night dress on it matched my hair so it was pretty then I put a cream knitted cardigan on and entered the living room.

I went to the fridge and found my meal I put it into the microwave while I was waiting I sat down next to my papa so I could see mama's face clearly she told me the basic rules of school and she had to point out that I was going to be the youngest in the whole school which kinda upset me but I didn't mind what really got on my nerves was the fact that Kokoro reckons that whoever my meister is, is gonna be my future husband remembering that just got me in a bad mood again I stood up with a look of anger on my face.

Then my facial expression changed to one of sadness and I started crying I hugged papa and buried my face in his chest while they both asked what was wrong I just stood off and ran into my room locking the door behind me i went to bed remembering that I forgot my meal I was really hungry…

A couple of hours later when I was sure my parents were asleep I snuck into the kitchen and heated up my meal while I was waiting I sat down on the lounge not realising I'd just sat on top of my dad's head I quickly stood up hoping I didn't wake him up but I was too late he was already starting to rub his eyes as he sat up and yawned

"Is it morning?" he asked drowsily while looking around he started to get the idea of what was going on he stood up and went to the fridge he returned with two can's of drink he sat down on the couch.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" he asked

"Sure, why not" I replied a bit happier than when I woke him up

We ended up watching some super creepy horror movie I screamed a couple of times but thank goodness it didn't wake up mama or we'd be in super trouble

After about two movies I got a text from SJ saying him and his dad couldn't get to sleep and he saw I was online so I obviously was in the same situation in the end Dad invited him and Soul over we laughed really loud at some of the movies after a while we took a break and ate some chips I found it strange that I was sitting on a couch in underwear with three guy's soul just said him and papa were married and SJ said he's seen me in a bikini heaps of time so this isn't really different he had a point so I decided not to worry about putting some proper clothes on halfway through lord of the rings I fell asleep on the lounge the guy's fell asleep not long after me when I woke up Soul and SJ were gone mum was eating breakfast and I was sleeping on my papa's lap while he was watching a movie Soul lent him.

I slowly lifted my head, sat up and yawned…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Truth or Dare

I rubbed my eyes and turned my head only to see my dad I kissed him on the forehead before getting up to go eat breakfast.

"Morning Darling" My mother greeted me as she gave me a plate of buttered toast and some left over rice from last night's dinner. I lazily flopped down into my chair and started eating my breakfast. When I was finished with Breakfast I had my shower washed my hair and got dry I put my favourite short black skirt on with a matching black crop top so you could clearly see the Star tattoo on my stomach then I put some thigh high socks on they were kind of like black lace in a diamond pattern I slipped on my matching gloves and went to wash my face while I was entering the living room I heard mama reading out her text message to my papa so it would seem we were going to Uncle Kidd's Mansion today I plopped down into the seat next to my dad as soon as my butt hit the cushion my mobile started to ring it was one of my favourite song's I hummed along to the tune as I opened my phone it was a text message from Bram he had sent me a picture of his dad's breakfast attached to the file was a message from Bram:

My Dad's Symmetrical Breakfast ;)

Hey r u coming 2 my place today?

I'll show you my father's symmetry song that he taught me as a child you won't able to breathe because you're laughing 2 hard

Bram O_O

I quickly replied to his text:

Sure I'm coming I can't miss the Symmetry song, do you know who els is coming?

Yuuki * Star

Within a couple of seconds he replied:

Pretty much just the gang we're having Ramen 4 lunch nobody can miss Raman anyway see you there

Bram _

I answered quickly:

Sure see ya there

Yuuki * Star

I closed my phone, went to the bathroom and then we started to walk to kids mansion

When we arrived I saw SJ asleep on the lounge he practically read my mind next thing I know I'm fast asleep on the couch when I woke up I was on my father's shoulder I turned my head a bit to look around blinked a few times and fell asleep again my mother woke me up for lunch I sat at the table and started to eat my Ramen when I realised everyone was staring at me I rubbed my eyes and wiped my face then I realised they weren't staring at me but at my top it had slipped down too far and everyone was looking at my bra it was mostly black with light blue lace I went completely red and fixed up my top everyone except SJ, Soul and Blackstar laughed even my mother giggled a little bit when Maka asked how Soul and SJ could keep a straight face and not have a nosebleed Soul simply said I was in my underwear last night everybody was confused by the time Soul had finished telling the story Blackstar started to talk about the movie he watched earlier today. Bram entered the room in a normal faded red tee-shirt and black skinny jean's his father had a break down at the fact that the buttons were undone making it unsymmetrical he just looked at me and sighed.

"Hey dad?" Bram said quietly

"Yes" Kidd replied

"You know that top raven is wearing now?" he pointed to raven who was sitting on the lounge quietly playing video games

"Yes" his father replied

"One breast hang's out more than the other why don't you go and fix that" Bram said with a smirk

Me, SJ, Kokoro and Bram made a run for his room while his father all I could hear was Raven complaining by saying stuffy like Hey don't touch me there, why don't you go and pick on someone els and Gah get you hand away from there!

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her pleas for help.

"Hey Bram, I thought your dad got over symmetry a bit when your mother and him got married?" I asked curious

"Yeah he did he just does that to annoy us, but it's pretty funny because Raven hate's symmetry" he answered my question after about five minutes of sitting at his desk staring at the fish in his tank someone put their hand on my shoulder making me jump a bit I turned to see Kokoro smiling evilly at me…

"Hey Guy's let's play truth or dare!" Kokoro shouted everybody agreed so we sat down and started playing.

First was SJ's turn "Bram Truth or Dare?" SJ asked innocently

"Dare!" Bram chose

"Okay I Dare You To take your clothes off and do a symmetrical dance in your underwear!" SJ's innocent quickly smile turned to a mischievous grin.

Bram slowly stoop up stripped himself of his top and shorts and did some really retarded dance in his boxer's we all laughed so hard I was red because I couldn't breathe.

Next it was Bram's turn "Kokoro? Truth or Dare?!" he said rather loudly she chose rather quickly "TRUTH!" she shouted nearly as loud as my dad's screams when he gets caught watching my mother take a bath.

"What is the biggest Secret your mother has told you?!" Kokoro blushed and leaned in so only we could hear her we all went red and cringed at the thought Bram looked at his hands "I actually played that piano once…!" we all sweat dropped at the idea

Next was Kokoro's turn she turned to me and grinned evilly I knew that I was gonna have to do something I really wouldn't like because I… was next…

_**Kokoro's Mother's Secret - They Had Sex on the piano...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Crybaby

"So Yuuki? You remember back when you were 6 how you were in hospitable for a little while? You never did tell us why that was want to share?" Kokoro asked

I froze in shock knowing perfectly well what she was talking about I hated that year I tried so hard to forget it I hated that school, I hated that boy, I hated his whole damned family without realising it a tear had ran down my cheek

10 Years Ago

"Hey Yuuki you wanna play with me?" asked the little brown haired boy

"Sure Kanji!" I ran up and grabbed the little boys hand he walked me as far away from the teacher's as he could and slammed me into the wall

"What are you doing Kanji? What sort of game is this?" I asked smiling

The young boy smirked "Why this is my favourite game…" the young boy said as he punched me in the stomach.

"You're family are all murderer's they're evil people and so are you, your mother killed her own brother, and you father's family were famous for being mad men who killed people for the fun of it you're just like them you hate everyone around you, you think you know love then your stupid NOBODY LOVES YOU AND NOBODY EVER WILL!" he shouted as he kicked me into the ground I cried and tried my best to stand up…

This went on for weeks and I told my parents nothing back then I thought it was all true I knew nobody loved me and nobody ever would on the third week of being abused I finally lost it…

"YOU DAMNED BRAT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed at the young boy before turning my hand into a knife and slashing him until the teacher's heard they came rushing in and they pulled my back…

Later in the afternoon I was sitting on my daddy's lap as he and mama talked to the teacher about the incident earlier today.

When I got home my Mother went off at me and made me go to Kanji's house to apologise to him and his parents of course nobody had told them what he did to me I did as told and went to apologise but his mother was crazy she picked up a knife and tried to cut of my arm she failed but still managed to slice my arm pretty bad I was in hospital for a week when in got home I decided to tell papa everything that boy said to me…

"Mommy that boy said that... my family are all murder's my mother killed her own brother and my father is a descendent of a bunch of mad men who kill people he said no one ever loved me and no one ever will!" I said as I started to cry I ran up to daddy and hugged his leg "and he hit me!" I pulled my dress off leaving me standing in underwear and a singlet with bruises and cuts all over my legs and arms I pulled my top up revealing a massive bruise on my stomach my mother gasped and hugged me.

"Honey why didn't you tell us!" she explained

"Cause he's right nobody loves me..!" I said as I sobbed, my mother and father sighed and hugged me tighter

"Baby, we love you, so do Bram, Raven, S.J, Kokoro, Uncle Kidd, Aunty Liz, Aunty Patty, Aunty Maka and Uncle Soul, they all love you Baby so never say that again…" Blackstar spoke softly

**Back Where We Are Now in Bram's Room Playing Truth or Dare**

I started crying and ran out of the room after about two minutes of crying Uncle Kidd and Aunty Liz were next to me.

"What's wrong sweetie!" Aunty Liz asked I stood up and hugged them both tight

A little while later I was sitting in my mother's lap hugging her tightly as they all spoke about the good old days when it came to how stupid Blackstar and soul used to be before they became parents I put my head up

"Hey when Uncle Kidd first came to the DWMA didn't Uncle Soul and Papa try to fight him but in the end you kind of all lost?" I asked out of pure curiosity

"Yeah they did why do you ask?" Maka said kindly

"Well if they fought today I was wondering, who would win?" I asked sounding a little bit happier than earlier

"That's a good question" Soul said "Why don't we find out?"

"Yeah" Blackstar and Kidd both said in sync

Halfway through their epic battle Bram walked out followed by Koko and SJ I frowned when Bram walked towards me he whispered in my ear

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier they didn't know the story I was friends with Kanji until I found out what he did I told them the story they understand now…" he quietly whispered in my ear I smiled a bit so did mama since she had obviously heard him

"YES I AM WINNER!" Kidd shouted I looked over at him and smirked walking towards him I stopped right in front of him "I the almighty Yuuki Star challenges you to a fight!" I spoke purposely loud so that everybody could hear me I heard a couple of gasps from Liz and Tsubaki

"Sure but you haven't got a meister yet" he said with a smirk I looked at Bram who winked signalling to go on

"Oh Yes I Have!" I turned into a sword and next thing they know Bram was holding me as he stood facing his father

"We challenge you to a dual Reaper to Reaper" he smirked

Everyone except Blackstar gasped

**(A/N – Blackstar and Soul had managed to pick themselves up and sit back down)**

"That's because I'm going to surpass god one day!" I shouted so people could hear me while in weapon form.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –Swimming

We clashed many times the rules were first one to fall is loser in the end uncle Kidd was lying on the ground with my blade only centimetres from his neck.

Bram Grinned and I turned into human form and smiled

"WE JUST BEAT DEATH THE KIDD!" I and Bram yelled out in sync

I turned to give him a high five but instead ended up getting a kiss on the forehead I went bright red, my nose started bleeding and I collapsed when I woke up I was once again on my dad's shoulder I jumped down and fixed my top up before heading into the lounge room where Bram, Raven, SJ and Kokoro sat playing Street Fighters I sat down inbetween Bram and SJ.

"Hey Guys can I play too?" I asked

Raven handed me a controller and I started versing her K.O the game yelled it counted to three then announced that Player 2 had won **(A/N Yuuki Is Player 2)** me and Raven high fived and talked a little while Bram versed SJ.

"Oh Yuuki you're staying here a couple night's Me, you and Bram are going to sleep in the Guest room you get first choice of what bed you want, and Dad promised not to go on about symmetry at breakfast" Raven said kindly. I smiled as she told me all about what she had planned for us all "Oh and you're going home for an hour to pack with your mother then you can come back and stay for two whole night's! I just can't wait!

We shared a friendly hug then my mother tapper me on the back on my head signalling for me to come over to where she was "We're going home to pack now" she said quietly and me and her slowly started walking home.

"So you've pretty much decided who your meister is going to be already?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah I guess I mean our soul wave lengths match which is pretty hard to find I think so I have no option plus I've been friends with him since we we're little out of Raven, Kokoro and SJ he's my closest friend so it's probably for the best that we're paired" I said smiling

"Hmm, you know when I first met your papa he was standing on top of the building shouting to everyone about how godly he was it was funny he seemed nice so I clapped for an encore but all the other students just stared at him he jumped down and started talking to me so in the end I became his weapon we we're a great team together we even defeated the great Kishin together after a while we got married and had you, Blackstar loved you he never let you go anywhere alone he promised to protect me and you forever and I reckon together we did a great job raising you" Tsubaki smiled at me we talked for a long time about Blackstar, about the DWMA and about me and my friend's

After walking for about 20 minutes we finally arrived back at Uncle Kidd's Mansion

Soul, Maka, Kokoro and SJ were leaving I said goodbye hugged Koko and SJ even though it turned out he kissed my instead then him and Bram shared an evil, jealous and cold glance then the Evan's Family left.

After an hour of fighting against my father I was feeling very sore and decided to sit down I don't know how I could beat Kidd but not my own Father I mean yeah I had Bram as my meister when I went up against Kidd and I was only using basic combat skill's against my dad maybe that was why?.

"Blackstar we're leaving now!" My mother called out to us.

I sighed and hugged my dad it was meant to be a short goodbye hug but instead it turned out to be a goodbye daddy come back soon hug which lasted over two minutes then I kissed him on the cheek and went to do the same to my mother only she hugged me for what felt like years and refused to let me go after they left we went to the guest room it had three double bed's a bathroom and a massive flat screen TV I chose the bed in the middle so I could get the best view of the TV.

After resting on the bed for a while I lifted my head up and looked around Bram was flicking through the TV channels and Raven was playing some weird looking video game on her PSP it was this fluffy grey thing with massive eyes and strange fish like lips making purring sounds as she tapped it to run faster I sat up and thought about what we could do I ended up tied between two thing's shopping or swimming I think swimming might be better because Raven said she was taking me shopping tomorrow and Bram was coming with us like it or not…

"Hey Guys? You wanna go swimming?" I asked sweetly smiling at the two of them hoping one of them at least would say yes after about 13 seconds of complete silence they both said in sync "Sure!"

I smiled and went to get my swimmers out of my bag I pulled out a two piece bikini and went into the bathroom to change I looked myself in the mirror and turned around in a circle I was wearing a Black bikini top with a yellow star on the right side of the top it looked super cute on me it had matching bottom's that were completely black I tied my hair up into a bun it was pretty messy but it still looked nice.

I walked out into the bedroom showing off my perfectly shaped body I was pretty busty but incredibly thin like my mother but still strong like my father I was also blessed with the brains of my mother and carefree attitude of my father I guess I really am their daughter Bram's nose started bleeding as he stared at my perfect thighs.

Boy would I love to know what he was thinking now he's seen me in a swimsuit heap's before I wonder what made this time so different?

I guess I had been working out but not that much maybe I was a little more pale than usual? Wait I got it every other time I cover up with a rash shirt and bored short's but this time I'm all skin with a little bit of cover I feel happy that he thinks I'm hot, sure, but his nose bleed is gushing everywhere I sweat dropped and went to sit back down on the bed.

After Raven had put her bathing suit on and Bram had changed we got our towels and flip flop's and ran out to Kidd's swimming pool, they had put it in about 12 years ago so the kids could learn to swim.

I slipped out of my shoes through my towel to the side and jumped in I screamed as soon as I hit the water not realising how cold the water was following me into the water was Bram and Raven they had the same reaction's not realising the water got so cold in hot weather.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – There's no such thing as too many Flashbacks!

I swam around for a couple of minutes just to adjust to the cold water after about 2 minutes I was warm in the water and I got a ball for us to play with.

"Hey Guy's! You wanna play volley ball in the pool if I win you gotta pay for everything I buy tomorrow!" I shouted as I jumped into the pool.

"I'll take you on but what Raven or I win?" Bram shouted

"Well I'll buy Raven a new video game, and what do you want?" I asked

Bram shot me one of his signature grins it was freaky how one guy's scare could turn my blood to ice he then started laughing all of a sudden I frown not knowing what he was thinking about and if I even wanted to know…

"If I win you've gotta… Sleep with me tonight!" he shouted making Aunty Liz and Uncle Kidd look at us funny, then Kidd stood up and walked over to us

"Hey kid's not that I have any objections to your request Bram but if Blackstar found out…." Kidd trailed off I sweat dropped as I remembered something….

FLAHSBACK STARTS

"Hey little blue haired girl" said the shady looking man as he walked up to a small girl around the age of 3

"What are you doing out here by yourself, shouldn't you be at home in bed this late at night?" said the second man who seemed to be drinking an alcoholic drink of sorts

"Mummy and daddy was walking with me and I got lost..!" the little blue haired girl cried as she went to hug the man's leg, he picked me up and threw me up against the wall I was only seven and I didn't understand at the time but that evil man had tried to rape me when…

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" said a familiar voice as a man with blue hair and a ninja weapon in his hand charged in

"DADDY!" I screamed Blackstar's weapon suddenly changed into her human form and she picked up and hugged me close to her

"Who are you?" asked the three men who had attempted to attack me

"I thought the kid made it obvious, I'm her daddy and you're wanted for raping young women all around death city, yes?" Daddy asked the three men

"Yeah that's me and these are my friends, what terrible parents leaving your child around death city when you knew very well I was out here!" the man spoke slyly

"I never though you would snoop as low as to try and rape a 4 year old toddler…something like that deserves punishment especially since she's the daughter of the almighty Blackstar" daddy said

He beat those guy's up and took them to the DWMA on the way home I sat on daddy's shoulder's

"Hey Mummy, Daddy what does rape mean…?" I asked curiously they both sweat dropped

"Nothing darling…" Mummy answered

END OF FLASHBACK

"I dunno why the frigg I thought of that memory now?" I said to myself

"What was that Yuuki-Chan I didn't hear you?" Raven asked

"Oh nothing" I replied and then smiled as I remembered something more fitting for the question…

FLASHBACK STARTS

"Hey mommy I gotta date tonight!" the 14 year old me explained to my mother

"That's wonderful dear so who's the lucky man?" Tsubaki asked me

"I thin k his name is-" I was cut up by the sounds of punching screaming yelling and begging me and my mother ran into the hallway to see the boy who had asked me out passed out on the floor bleeding and Blackstar telling him if he wants to date me first he's gotta beat the almighty Blackstar

I never dated any guy after that and nobody dared to ask me out due to that incident…

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Okay I'll agree to your offer but only if you win and no… funny business!" I said sternly to Bram as he turned beet red

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" he said shyly by now the two of us were blushing

"Ummm ladies are we gonna start now?" said Raven

I smiled and nodded as I threw the ball to Bram who hit it back to me

"By the way Raven I'm not a woman so don't call us ladies, remember your breasts aren't symmetrical!" Bram shouted as hit the ball towards Raven who blushed after about ten minutes Raven had lost so now it was just between me and Bram after an hour or two of battling we decided on a draw so I had to sleep with Bram and Bram had to pay for everything I buy tomorrow

"Good Game!" Bram said happily as he put his hand out for me to shake

"Handshake rejected!" I shouted loudly

"What how come?" Bram asked a bit deflated

"Because were friends not acquaintances!" I said loudly as I hugged him, he went a little pink when I got off of him and hugged Raven

"That was fun Yuuki-Chan!" Raven said enthusiastically

"Yeah it was" Bram replied as he helped me out of the pool

"I wasn't talking to you, Bram!" Raven shouted matter-o-factly

"Of course you weren't" Bram replied sarcastically

"Ladies, Ladies please!" Liz called out over the top of us

"I'm not a lady mama!" Bram called out to his mother

"Let's get something to eat for afternoon tea, once you kids get dried off and changed that is" Kidd said as we sat down on the chairs with them

"Yummy!" I shouted

"You're just like your father Yuuki, always happy when it comes to food!" Liz said kindly

"I'll take that as a compliment?" I asked a tad confused by her

"Yes darling of course it's a compliment!" she replied and I smiled

"Hey what are you doing Yuuki-Chan we gotta get changed if we wanna eat!"

"Oh, Coming!" I shouted as I got up and followed the two black haired twins into the house

When we got there I got changed into a cute pink dress it went down to my knees and it had a bit pink ribbon on the top I wore it with some fish net stockings and gloves I wore my hair out with another frilly pink ribbon in it I looked very pink and frilly but most of all I looked cute!

Raven wore a blue skirt and white tee shirt and black slip on shoes she let her hair fall nicely onto her shoulders

And Bram wore a black tee shirt with long sleeves underneath they were stripped with white and black he also wore black skinny jeans and matching sneakers

We all walked into the waiting room and sat down after seven minutes of silence and the occasional cough we all stood up and walked to the car me in the middle and Bram and Raven on either side of me


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people I'm sure you'll love this chapter but if you're wondering what Yuuki Star sounds like then she so like the lead singer girl in this song:

Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets - High School of Dead opening

Chapter 6 - Just A Little Time filler

"It looks so familiar…" I thought out loud

"Yeah your papa bought one just like that for you when you were born but you mother said you were too young and chew too much, out of all the babies we had in our big family you chewed the most once your papa bought this book for Maka and you chewed it up so he made you write an apology card she didn't even have to finish the card to forgive you your smile was just too adorable" Liz Said

"What happened to the necklace?" I said curiously

"I think they put it away for when you were older" She replied

I frowned as I remembered something from the other day I think it was all the wedding rings that made me think about it, Why did Kokoro say that is she trying to annoy me there was also Truth or Dare yesterday when she asked about that I hadn't realised that Liz was watching me

"Yuuki, what's up you seem upset?" she asked

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I answered

"Spin" she replied

"Kokoro said the other day that whoever my meister is, is gonna most likely be the guy I marry one day but Its really bothering me because she also asked me a really personal question in truth or dare yesterday one that she always asks and I always tell her its personal but, well, my point is, is she really my friend?" I asked

"Hmm well I don't think it's true, because Patty was also with Kidd and some meister's and weapons were the same gender they didn't go together …" She replied

"I asked about Kokoro not that…" I said

"Honey, I can read you like a book just because your meister is SJ or Bram or whoever does not mean you're gonna marry them…" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder

"Ladies I'm back from the shopping Centre!" Uncle Kidd called

"Oh, Okay let's go!" I said as I smiled

When we got into the car I sat back in the middled between Bram and Raven and we started driving.

"Hey Yuuki, I was wondering how you felt about being the youngest in DWMA…?" Bram asked with a visible frown on his face as if he wasn't sure if he should ask or not

"I'm fine since mama and papa work there and I'll probably hang out with my meister" I replied happily

"Well umm I was wondering if I could be your umm meister?" Bram asked sounding a bit shy

"Wow first you wanna sleep with the girl and now you're asking her to be your weapon, I think your beating SJ by heaps!" Raven shouted and Bram turned a deep shade of crimson I just smiled

"Sure I'll be your weapon it'll save allot of time because we're compatible and we're friend!" I replied this time Bram smiled

"Yuuki, you know that because you're the youngest you're gonna get teased and because your dad works there he'll see it and I can't imagine he'll be happy and if he stands up for you you'll get teased even more" Raven said with a frown I tried my best to keep smiling

"You think so, well I think I'll be fine" I said as the we pulled into the drive way and Bram helped me out of the car

After dinner we sat on the bed and watched some of the anime I had bought then I had my bath.

I left the bathroom in nothing but a towel and then walked into the room where Bram and raven were sitting I rummaged through my suitcase to remember I sleep in my underwear and I had promised to sleep with Bram tonight

"Gah!" I complained

"What's up?" Bram asked

"I umm I kinda sleep in umm my underwear…" I said embarrassed

"So? So does Raven" Bram replied

Oh I thought to myself, well in that case I pulled out a blue bra and underwear that had black starts all over them.

"Okay I'm gonna get dressed don't look" I called out to them before sitting on the end bed with my back facing them I slipped on my bra and underwear them stood up and brushed my hair I then went to my bag and pulled out a short blue dress and white cardigan I slipped them on I decided to wear them until bed

"Hey I'm hungry…" Raven said now Raven had this talent you see she played video games 24/7 and ate twice the amount my dad would eat at a buffet she never ever worked out yet she wasn't fat now she didn't have a perfect body like me but she was pretty thin and flat chested I barely eat anything since I have an eating disorder that only my parents know about and I'm allergic to allot of foods and I work out 24/7 yet I'm still really busty I guess that's something in life I will never understand

"Get some strawberry cake and bring some for me and Yuuki!" Bram yelled to Raven from across the room

"Okay!" Raven chirped

"Oh I don't want any…" I said, it was a shame though I always wanted to try cake again but mama said It's a no unless I wanna be in hospital for a week, last time I had cake I was 8 and it didn't go down so well

"Oh why not it's yummy!" Raven sang happily

"I'm not really a cake person can I have some chips instead?" I asked politely and Raven nodded before running off to get the food

"Hey now but I think about it you've never ate cake before" Bram said

"Yes I have and I didn't like it…" I lied I loved cake I really wanted some but it was one of those things I was allergic too, I don't know exactly what it is in cake that I can't eat all I know is that it's something in cake and I can't eat it my dad was a little pissed at first that he couldn't eat cake in front of me or in the house at all but when mum said if I ate it I could die he decided he didn't mind

"I'm back, here are your chippies Yuuki" Raven sang

I lay back down on my bed and decided I was getting sleeping so I wanted to ring my parents before bed aunty Liz had already guessed I'd want to ring them so when she said she was going to bed she brought the phone in with her

I dialled the phone number and my mother picked up

"Hello, Tsubaki Speaking, Who is this?" Tsubaki asked

"Hey Mummy" I said

"Oh Yuuki, you left your medicine here so I'm coming up to drop it of did you want to speak to your father, you'll see me when I get there!" Mama said

"Sure!" I replied as she put me onto my dad

"Hey Yuuki!" He said and I could tell he was grinning

"Hello Daddy, guess what, guess what!" I shouted into the phone

"It has something to do with food!" My dad guessed

"Yeah I went to Yogurtland and I had frozen yogurt and we went swimming and we had tea and I'm eating chips and it's really fun!" I exclaimed

"Sounds like fun!" Dad answered

"Oh daddy I gotta go mummy's here with my medicine, Goodnight!" I said

"Goodnight" He replied and I hang up

I ran out to the lounge room where Liz and Bram were having tea with my mummy

"Mummy!" I yelled as I jumped onto the lounge next to her

"Hello Yuuki" She greeted as she kissed me on the forehead

"Oh I wish my kids did that, all I get is a filthy look and why the hell are you here?" Liz sighed

"Where's my medicine?" I asked

"Oh it's in my bag" my mum pulled out a small tub of tablets that I've been taking my whole life I put my hand in and grabbed two out then I got a small glass of water and swallowed them both at once

"What are the tablets for?" Kidd asked

"They kinda calm her down since she is overall a hyperactive child believe it or not at home she's more hyper than her father ever was when he was younger" Tsubaki said

"So they kinda calm her down before bed?" Liz asked

"Yeah pretty much" Tsubaki said

I went back over to sit down with them and they started talking about the DWMA since all three of them worked there except my mother who only did part time until now she says since I'm starting school she can finally do full time again she hasn't been a full time teacher since she was pregnant with me which was 16 years ago and she still looks exactly the same as she did when she became a Death Weapon

"Oh Yuuki I forgot to tell you there's this really creepy pervert who wanderers around the school I think he's in your grade you need to be on alert at all times he hasn't actually hurt anyone yet but I've got a bad feeling that he may think you're cute and you don't want that from him…" Kidd said

"Oh okay, oh umm you know how mum lived with Blackstar, you with Liz and Patty and Soul with Maka when you paired up?" I asked

"Yeah?" Kidd replied

"Does that mean I need to move out and live with Bram somewhere else?" I asked

"No honey that's only because none of us had family in Death City except Maka but let's not go into that, oh did you know that apparently Kokoro and Spirit got back together?" Liz said I smiled kissed my mother goodnight and returned to my room

"You're back!" Bram called

"Yep and I'm going to bed before my tablets make me" smiled as I stripped of my clothes until I was in my underwear again and then I jumped into the bed and went to sleep with Bram next to me and Raven in another room because she snores.

The next few days passed by quickly until finally I was walking home with my mum and dad.

"Did you have fun?" Tsubaki asked

"Yeah it was really funny because we played volleyball and if I won they had to buy me unlimited anime and if Bram won I had to sleep with him both nights" I saw my dad's face stiffen and my mum frown "we tied to I had to sleep with him and he had to buy anime" My parents weren't looking to happy " But in the middle of the night he fell out of the bed" I said happily my dad smiled and laughed but I could tell he wasn't happy

"I'm gonna smash that kids head into oblivion" My dad said seriously after he stopped laughing

"Honey, when you said sleep with him did you mean sleep with him sleep with him or sleep in the same bed?" My mother asked nervously

"Where's the difference?" I asked

"You get your denseness from your father don't you but even you father understood this when he was your age actually he understood it all when he was 13 younger even but I guess you're different from him…" Mama said

"Oh I slept in the same bed but there was nothing going on between us I didn't even touch him besides when I rolled over and accidently pushed him off the bed" I said calmly

"Okay honey, but you don't sleep with any boy until you're married unless he's your father because sometimes when you're sick you sleep with your father" My mother replied as she slowly started to smile again

Okay 4 pages, I think I need to end this chapter here? Maybe?, maybe not?

Anyways did you like it?

I'm writing a Fairy Tail fan fiction too but I want to finish it before I update it since I know people hate waiting

Guess what? This story is 23 pages long so far with exactly 9018 words.

Read and Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Me - Her I am again to bring you another awesome chapter of my crap story that has only got 2 reviews one from me and one from ADdude who wanted me to check my grammar but overall liked it I think my awesome boyfriend read it too before he started to ignore me I don't know what I did wrong I just-

Commoner – We don't wanna here all your damned complaining just get on with it already!

Me Again – Okay, sure I'll just keep writing trash after all the more that's going on in my life the better my storied get even though I've been having a trash years so far this story seems not far from okay but then again I might-

Commoner – Just Shut up!

Me Once again – Fine

A/N I know some of the things in this are different from ADdude's original work but I decided I couldn't handle 9 kids and that 5 was more than enough to work with and I know that Yuuki got the tattoo on her arm but I changed it to her stomach and she doesn't have the mole and the name only has one u but I liked both one mean's snow and the other gentle princes and I like snow star best so yeah but I decided I couldn't make it too similar anyways Read On oh and its always been from Yuuki's P.O.V but I'm gonna start giving tho others a P.O.V soon too

Chapter 7 – Just Because I love dreaming and nothing good comes from hatred – Sakura Kick

"We're Home" Papa said as he walked through the door and set my suitcase down on my bed

"Mommy can we go shopping for clothes tomorrow?" I asked as I yawned

"Sure but I'm not mommy, I'm daddy, and you're clearly tired so I think it's time for bed now…" My dad said I slid off my clothes so I was left in underwear and my dad picked me up and put me to bed I fell asleep right away.

Blackstar's P.O.V

Once Yuuki had fallen asleep I went to go and sit on the lounge with Tsubaki who was reading

"You're taking Yuuki shopping tomorrow for clothes to wear to DWMA" I told Tsubaki

"Hmm, that sounds fun are you gonna come?" Tsubaki answered eyes still glued to her book

"Nah but I think I'm gonna go hang out with Soul and SJ" I answered and Tsubaki finally put her book down.

She seems a little more fragile lately I mean she's been crying allot and getting moody and she seems less hyper and she's been getting tired lately, I mean that's not like her, I think something's wrong, Blackstar I'm worried" Tsubaki said

"Yeah you're right I mean it's strange but maybe we should just ignore it for a while…" I replied and pulled her into a warm hug.

Yuuki P.O.V

I sat up and yawned as my alarm clock beeped out PONPONPON

Koko (A/N Koko is short for Kokoro) had bought it for me when I was little, I think today I might talk to Koko and SJ, after I go shopping of course.

I bounced out of bed and ran to the bathroom to have a shower I washed my hair and my face then dried off then I wrapped the towel around my body so that it looked like a dress before returning to my bedroom to put some proper clothes on I pulled out a plain white singlet and some short shorts I slipped them on and did my hair up in two piggy tails.

Then I went to have breakfast.

"Morning Daddy!" I chirped as I saw Daddy doing push ups in the lounge room.

"Morning Princess!" I called out as he jumped up of the floor and gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Where's Mommy?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side like a puppy dog

"She was getting dressed she'll be out any minute now" He replied "Oh and you're going shopping with your mother today, for clothes"

"Okay, but can I play basketball with the gang after?" I asked

"Fine by me but you'll have to text them because I'm not sure what they're doing today" He replied as he went to the kitchen to make breakfast

"Okay" I replied as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted them

To : Kokoro, S.J, Bram, Raven, Soul, Blackstar

Hey you guy's wanna play some basketball after I go shopping with mama?

Yuuki*Star

My dad's phone instantly started beeping he opened up his phone and smirked

"Really Yuuki, ya could've just asked me in person" He said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket

My phone then got 5 messages one after the other

To: Yuuki*Star

Sure I can't wait!

From: Kokoro

I scrolled down further

To: Yuuki*Star

Sound's Cool, is your old man gonna be there?

From: Soul

To: Yuuki*Star

Sure, anything for my official weapon *insert fist pump here*

From Bram

I scrolled down to the last two messages

To: Yuuki*Star

Why u wake me up so early? T.T and sure I'll come

From: Raven

To: Yuuki*Star

Yep I'll be there with my dad and annoying sister too

From S.J

I smiled and closed my phone

"There all coming" I sang

"Who's coming?" My mother asked as she walked into the lounge room in an outfit sorta similar too mine

"Oh after my shopping the gang are gonna play basketball with me and daddy, you coming?" I asked my mother

"Oh sure I'll come watch you kid's play basketball" She answered kindly

"Hey me and soul are playing too so…" Blackstar looked at mum

"Exactly kids…" she said and I giggled

"Hey, what're you laughing at?" papa said jokingly

"Umm, What do you want for breakfast, all we got Is bacon and eggs and your allergic too eggs and you aren't allowed to eat bacon because of your diet so… ah I think we've got rice and toast" She cheered happy that she thought of something.

After breakfast we went shopping.

I bought a really really short red skirt and a matching white blouse that had a cute little red bow at the top and extremely short denim shorts I also got an orange, yellow and green Chinese style dress and I bought a short black skirt that had a sorta cut at the side exposing my thigh with a black crop top that had long white sleeves I also got the same top without sleeves I bought more thigh high fish net socks and yellow sneakers.

I still haven't finished shopping I still have to find a beautiful dress for the entrance ball it's a new thing that on the first day of school we have no lessons we just spend the day with our meister or weapon so me and Bram aren't going first day we're just gonna hang out around Death City but on the first night of school we have a ball, it's going to be beautiful and we have a massive buffet banquet and there's a stage and they choose names out of a hat and then that person and their meister od weapon have to go up on stage and sing a song of their choice I'm not planning g on going up on stage but just in case I'm picking out the most beautiful dress I can find.

I continued walking through the mall looking in through shop windows until I found a beautiful dress. Sure it wouldn't suit just anyone but it was perfect on me it was super short and super frilly and had lots of lace.

I tried it on and looked into the mirror it was black everywhere except the bottom which was pink lace and the top part through the middle it was pink and white it matched my white and black stockings perfectly and because it was so frilly and black I could wear a pair of pink or black sneakers with them. I breathed in and opened the dressing room door and pocked my head out to see my mother smiling.

"So are you going to show me?" She asked cheerily and I nodded in reply, I pushed the door fully open and stepped out my mother's smile instantly turned into a massive happy grin.

"Dose it suit me, I mean I love it and I think it suits me but if you-"

"It looks magnificent!" My mother interrupted

"Really?" I asked

"Really, really" she replied with a smile

"It's expensive though…" I frowned

"It's okay" a young lady about the same age as my mother said

"Oh umm…" I didn't know what to say

"I'm Kim I'm friends with your mother, that dress is for the party at DWMA tomorrow night right?" She enquired

"Yeah it is" I smiled

"You can have it for free, your mother and father helped save Death Weapon City, it's the least I can do!" She smiled

"Oh, Really? Thank you so much!" My mother said

"its fine, but I think I should put that dress in a bag for you then you should go home, the other customers seem a little jealous, since this is the last one" She sweat dropped.

"Oh Okay!" Mama replied Kim quickly put the dress into a bag and me and mama left to the food court to have lunch.

"What would you like for Lunch Baby?" Mama asked sweetly as usual

"Chicken Raman, Please" I replied

"Coming right up!" she smiled as she went to order our meals

Lunch went by fast and soon enough my dad and I was on my way to the basketball court to meet up with all my friends.

"Hello Yuuki!" Kokoro called out as me and my dad got closer to the basketball court where they were all waiting for me.

I thought it might be best not to say anything just yet to Kokoro; she just frowned when I didn't answer her.

So how do you like it so far, are you a fan of SJxYuuki? BramxYuuki? Well there will be more pairing's soon I support only three of them so far but who knows

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

A new Chapter has arrived for my beloved fans!

Read & Review Please

Chapter 8 – Basket Ball

"Soul, Catch!" Blackstar called out as he threw the ball to Soul

"Okay, Time out!" Tsubaki called out as her and Liz walked into the basketball court

"We've got some good news!" Liz called out as we all gathered around them

"Oh, what is it!" I called out

"Yuuki, you're going training with your father, now!" Mama said sternly, I didn't know why she was angry

"But I've got school tomorrow!" I whined even though Bram and I weren't going

"I know you are I'm just kidding" She smiled and I sighed relived she was only joking

"So what's the news?" Bram asked growing impatient

"Well all of you kids go home and on the end of your bed there should be a package open I tup and then pack it into a bag and meet us at that café over there, Kay?" Liz said we all nodded and went home to our bedrooms.

When I got home I looked at the bottom of my bed where I saw a small box wrapped in brown paper it had a letter attached to it that read open 2nd I picked up the brown package and tore the paper open to see a photo frame, when I looked inside I saw my mum and dad holding me in their arms I was only about 2 weeks old when I opened up the photo frame to take it out there was another photo the fell out, one I can't remember taking. I was crying my eyes out and my mother was hugging me sadly and behind her was Blackstar, he was frowning, it made me sad I can't understand anything from this picture.

Then I opened the letter up, it was my mama's handwriting it read:

Dear Yuuki,

I guess you're wondering what that second picture was about?

That was taken when you were about one, Me and your papa had been off work for a year taking care of you and we had just been called on a really special mission but you didn't want us to leave you alone so you were crying, in the end I had to take you with me it's pretty hard to defeat a Monster with a baby girl on your back, but somehow me and your father did it.

Before you were born Blackstar and I would go on missions all the time so having you was quite new as you can imagine but holding your tiny body in our hands Blackstar and I never thought twice about it, you were so cute and adorable. We're your parents if we don't look after you who will?

Tsubaki,

I smiled as I read the letter.

I stood up off of my bed and put the package into a bag then I started heading down to the café they wanted to meet at.

When I arrived I took the seat next to my mother the rest of the kids were already there.

"Okay What I'm about to tell you kid's excludes you Yuuki I already have plans for you, okay?" Mama said and I nodded

"Okay kids you all got a letter about our first mission after you kids were born Bram and Raven got a pair of dolls that I gave to them to stop crying, S.J and Kokoro got a book about animals because they weren't gonna stop screaming until they got something and Yuuki…?" Liz asked me what I got

"I got a picture of baby me and of me and mama crying together with daddy frowning…" I said and Liz smiled

"I'm pretty much sure out of all the children you were the most stubborn about your parent's leaving, you wouldn't stop crying and hugging onto your mother in the end we had to take you with us… you started crying because you were hungry, do you know how hard it is to breastfeed while trying to kill a beast…?" Papa said and I blushed

"Yeah that was a bit frustrating…" Tsubaki said

"So what were you going to tell us?" Bram asked

"Well we're going on a mission so Kokoro, S.J and Raven get to have a sleepover!" Liz said

"What about Me?" I said

"You're not going with them remember?" Mama said and I nodded

"And me?" Bram said pointing to himself

"You're Yuuki's Meister you can't let her go by herself "Kidd exclaimed as Blackstar groaned

"Dose that Kid have to come along?" Blackstar said

"Yes Blackstar he dose…" Mama replied and Bram and I smiled

"So where are we going?" S.J frowned obviously sad that he was stuck with the girls

"to Spirit's place" Soul replied

"When are we going?" Bram asked Kidd

"In two hours and we'll be back tomorrow morning" Kidd replied

"Then I better go get changed!" I called as I stood up and started walking home

"Me too!" Bram called and started to walk with me.

It's short but next one will be longer I promise okay? Read & Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my Reader's Please R&R

Chapter 9 – The Dance part 1

As I arrived home I got changed into one of the outfits I had bought today it was a short black skirt that had a slit at the side to reveal my thing it had a matching black crop top that left my stomach unclothed revealing my Star tattoo, and it had long white sleeves I sat down and pulled my thigh high fishnet socks and yellow sneaker's.

Then I sat at my dressing table and started to brush my hair when I opened my drawer to put the brush back I found a small blue and gold box I pulled it out and opened it up it was a black necklace with a star on it, I smiled when I read the note attached:

Dear Yuki,

This is a special necklace if you wear it I'll be with you, put it on and never take it off, Please.

Blackstar

I put the necklace on and as it said I would never take it off I looked at myself in the mirror I looked nice so I stood up packed a small overnight bag and then headed of back to the café.

Then we left for our mission.

Everything on the mission went well and we finished off all the monsters with no one getting hurt there was only one problem, My dad is a little overprotective of me I do a nervous laugh in my head.

Random Montage of Blackstar trying to keep Bram away from Yuki but instead it backfires…

I open my bedroom door and I plop onto bed tiredly because of the mission me and Bram didn't skip first day instead we went straight home from the mission and started getting ready for tonight.

I stood up and sighed as I walked to the bathroom I had a shower and washed my hair it had grown a significant length in the past few days somehow it had reached my mid-thigh, making it harder to wash.

After my bath I got dried and got into the dress that I bought the other day in case you forgot it was a beautiful short gothic Lolita dress it when to my mid-thigh so about the same length of my hair it was open at the front where there was pink and white lace I slipped on some black fish net stockings I brushed my hair and put a black lace head band on.

I looked into the mirror and smiled I personally thought I was pretty my hair was quite long just like my mothers who by now when she takes her hair out it reaches her knees and my mother is quite tall so that's pretty long I turned around from the mirror and checked the time I still had an hour and half and my parents were already at the school helping set up so I decided to go and have a smoothie or something with Bram who happily agreed.

When we arrived at the Smoothie Bar I ordered Bram and myself a Banana smoothie then we took a seat near the window, the Dance was a gothic themed dance so I thought my dress was perfect being the whole gothic Lolita style the stockings and headband made it even better.

Bram was wearing black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved short he had one of those like chains hanging of his belt and he wore a black hoodie with black and white sneakers exactly the same as mine only a little bigger.

"So, obviously you're dads a little…" he trailed off and I nodded

"Yeah, so you noticed?" I asked.

"Yeah first he tried to run in and kick me so I moved out of the way and his foot hit the bamboo he had a sore foot all day, secondly you face plant the ground so I help you up and during the process I accidently knock the tree behind me and you're dad falls out landing on his head giving him a headache and lastly we go swimming in the small pond near the hotel he tried to hit me with lightning when we get out but he falls into the water and electrocutes himself…" Bram and I chuckled nervously

"How could I forget?" I say with a nervous smile we finish our smoothies and head down to the DWMA talking about this and that on the way there having fun until it came to one question that made me surprised.

"So Yuki you know how you're mother can turn into multiple weapons?" Bram asked

"Yeah, what about it?" I replied

"Can you do that too?" Bram said

"Yeah, I can turn into a Ninja Chain, Shirukun, Smoke Bomb, Ninja Sword, Scythe and one day, when we're both strong enough, Enchanted Sword Mode!" I exclaimed

After a few minutes we arrived at the Academy and see the usual gang with Kokoro in a short grey strapless dress with black lace ling the top and bottom she wore her hair out letting it fall onto her shoulders she had long black boots on that met her thighs and heavy dark makeup making her skin pale with dark eye liner on and lots of mascara with bright red lip stick she looked perfect for the theme of the dance.

Raven wore a short red dress with a brown belt in the middle and long brown boots she had her hair was black with three white lines on the side but unlike her brother she had long white streaks throughout her hair she had naturally pale skin and long eye lashes.

S.J was wearing the exact same thing as Bram which made me wonder if they had planned it.

We walked up to the three of them and smiled.

"I Love your outfits!" I said happily

"Thank You, yours is cute too!" Kokoro chimed

"Yeah, it really suit's you!" Raven added out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother running towards me she slowed down once she got closer to me.

"So you got here okay?" She asked

"Yes mum I got here fine!" I said feeling a little embarrassed

"Okay, Okay, your father want's you" Mama said

"What for?" I asked

"Not sure he didn't say" mama replied and I turned to look at Bram

"Okay I'm gonna go talk to my dad, I'll see you inside" I said and Bram nodded in response

I turned away and walked towards the school hall on the way I bumped into a senior student

"Where are you going?" he asked sourly

"Umm, I'm going into the hall" I replied

"You can't go in their!" he said

"Umm, Yes I can" I replied and kept walking

"No you cannot!" he said standing in front of me

"Yes I can!" I shouted back at him

"Fine then, why do you need to go in there?" he asked

"I need to see my father!" I shouted at the young blond

"Oh, your father works here, like I'm gonna believe that!"

"My mother and father both work here and I need to talk to my father, so please move out of the way!" I shouted this kid was ticking me off to no extent if I wasn't at school I would have knocked him out three minutes ago

"They do not, if they did then I would know you!" he said calmly

"Is there a problem here?" Uncle Kidd said as he walked up to the two of us

"Yes Lord Death, this girl wants to go into the hall, and she is not allowed, and now she's claiming that her mother and father work here!" The strawberry blond boy complained

Uncle Kidd just smirked and put his arm around my waist

"This young girl is Yuki Star, she is my niece, her mother is Mrs. Tsubaki and her father is Blackstar, both of which work here, if she wants to see her father in the hall she may, do you have a problem with that?" Uncle Kidd said and the boy frowned

"Umm, no sure no problem…" he said as he walked off

"Thank you Uncle Kidd!" I cheered as I hugged him and he smiled before I ran inside to see my father

"Daddy?" I said and he turned around and smiled, he crouched down to my height and whispered into my ear

"I'm not supposed to tell you but I want you to be prepared, their getting some kids to sing three songs each and one duet with their meister their choosing Raven, Bram and you I'm not sure about Kokoro and S.J but I think you should be ready, so tell Bram but only Bram, because he's you'r meister, Kay?" Papa said quietly

"Sure, Daddy!" I said and kissed him on the cheek

"Did, you wanna help me and the gang set up for tonight?" Papa asked smiling

"I'd Love too!" I cheered

I had just finished pinning up some streamers on the roof when my Papa told me that everything was done and to go open the doors for everybody to come in.

Soo What do you think?

I'm planning something big!

Don't know what yet but it will defiantly happen!

R&R please it keeps me motivated!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Dance

I opened the doors to let the student's floor into the hallway when Bram arrived he came straight up to me and I told him about the singing then we went to tell Raven who had parked herself at the Dessert table we were about to tell her when Uncle Kidd started announcing all the weapons and their meister's he went on for a while before he reached us

Bram and his Weapon Yuki

Raven and her Weapon's Kokoro and S.J

Usagi and her Weapon Kai

Akito and his weapon's Maya and Kagura

Me and Bram turned to Raven, Kokoro and S.J who smiled at us

"Surprise!" they said I sync I definitely was surprised I'd never think those three would pair up in a team but I guess Raven takes after her father with having two weapons and it turns out both Kokoro and S.J can turn into swords but the blade is kind of curved to there a little bit like scythes.

I thought about telling her about the singing but then I remembered what my dad said, there was going to be a singing thing but he said I can't tell anyone so I kept my lips shut and then after two more minutes of announcements they finally put some music on and said to dance for another twenty minutes before they announced more some techno remix music started playing in the background and gradually got louder before it settled on the final volume and my ears started to adjust to the noise.

"Do you want to dance?" Bram asked with a slight blush on his cheeks

"I would love to!" I chimed

When I was a little girl my Dad would help set up even though Mummy was only part time she still helped I would always come to the Dance and sit up stairs while watching all the girls dance with their partners every year there was a different theme one year it was Classical Ballroom so all the girls came In beautiful gold dresses my mother wore a stunning golden dress, one year it was Japanese Princess Theme so my mother dressed up in a beautiful kimono and she was the talk of the night, another year the theme was Foreign so she dressed up in a blue singlet top with red lines in the top corner and a few white stars around it (Australian Flag) the top when to her mid stomach where it tied into a bow she had a hat on and some jeans she looked like an Australian country girl and last year the theme was school girl so my mother came in a white blouse with a red ribbon on the top and a short red skirt with a black belt and she wore her hair out every year she came.

This year my mother wore a black top that covered her chest then stopped and all over her stomach was fish net then at her hips the fish net stopped and it was a black skirt when the skirt finished there was fish net stocking's and she wore black and white sneakers with her hair out she simply looked beautiful and that's only the years I can remember she has worn more outfits than that.

When I was six I was really angry because I wanted to go down and join the dance too I was so angry that I wouldn't stop screaming (A/N Believe me or not that is what little children are like when they don't get what they want) eventually my Dad said that I could dance with him I instantly smiled and agreed…

Flashback

"Mommy I wanna dance too!" I cried

"Honey your not old enough to-"

"I don't care I wanna dance!" I cut my mother off

"I'll be a really good girl I promise I won't do anything wrong!" I said sadly

Finally papa gave in

"Hey Baby, you wanna dance with Daddy" he asked and I jumped up from my seat and instantly wrapped my fingers around his thumb (A/N that's what I did when I went shopping with my dad when I was 6).

We started dancing earning a few Aww's from the students

Flashback over

I took Bram's hand and we danced for twenty minutes then the announcements came back on.

"Now we are going to have a performance from a few meister's and weapons that have been preselected first up the weapon will sing a song, then the meister and then a duet

Singing we have

Bram and Yuki

Usagi and Kai

Raven, Kokoro and S.J

We are going to give you ten minutes to choose a song and for those strange girls out there who have five outfit changes a day this would be the time" I heard Stein announce.

I turned to Bram and we started discussing our songs

"Well I think for me I'll sing Angel with a shot gun, you could sing…" Bram looked over to me for an idea

"I don't wanna be like Cinderella?" I suggested

"Yes, that song's perfect for you!" Bram said happily "But for the duet…"

"GONNA GO FAR KID!" I shouted and he nodded along furiously

"Perfect, are you gonna change outfits for both the songs?" Bram asked and I nodded "I think we're allowed to swear in our song's so I guess all the music is sorted out"

"I'm going to go tell the Principle that we've got our music ready!" I exclaimed

"Please call him Uncle Kidd around me…" Bram sighed and I nodded

I got our music sorted with the teachers and then I got changed into the outfit for out solos which was a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with a chain hanging off of both sides and a white singlet that hanged so low that you could see most of my bra, it was meant to be like that I also wore a cap facing backwards I washed all of my make up off and I was ready to preform whenever, Bram just wore the same outfit.

The speakers turned of and my mother started speaking:

"First up is Yuki singing I don't wanna be like Cinderella, Good Luck Yuki!" My mother said through the speakers I was happy that she didn't try to embarrass me.

I walked onto the stage and waited for the music to start I could see that majority of the male boys and men had nose bleeds at the fact that my bra was visible, suddenly the music started:

_**When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story**_

_**It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and up with the glory**_

_**Id lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be and then one day I realised the fairy tale life wasn't for me**_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark old dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless we're riding side by side don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself**_

_**The music continued playing and I was getting cheers and claps from everybody in the room**_

_**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind who's not afraid to show that he loves me**_

_**Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am don't need nobody taking care of me I will be there for you just as strong as he will be there for me and when I am myself then it has got to be an equal thing**_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark old dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless we're riding side by side don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself**_

The music kept on going with no interruptions which was good, out of the corner of my eye I saw my friends cheering me on, they gave me the power to keep on singing even though I was a bit nervous.

_**I can slay my own dragon**_

_**I can dream my own dreams**_

_**My knight in shining armour is me**_

_**So I'm gonna set me free**_

_**Like Cinderella**_

_**Old dusty cellar**_

_**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark old dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless we're riding side by side**_

_**I don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself**_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark old dusty cellar waiting for somebody to come and set me free**_

_**I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless we're riding side by side**_

I don't wanna depend on no one else I'd rather rescue myself.

The music stopped and people cheered and clapped loudly I was so happy with my effort I went to sit down and watch the rest of my friends preform people continued singing,

Usagi sang Poker Face by Lady Gaga

Kai sang They Don't know about us by 1D (One Direction)

For their Duet they sang Love the way you lie by Eminem and Rhianna

Raven sang Die young by KE$HA

Kokoro sand Family Portrait by P!NK

S.J sang Numb by Linkin Park

For their Duet all three of them sang If Today was your last day by Nickleback

Finally it was Bram's go to sing Angel with a shotgun by THE CAB

He went up on stage in his usual attire and he started waiting for the music to start when it did he started singing perfectly:

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**_

_**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…**_

_**Get out your guns, battle's begun,**_

_**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**_

_**If love's a fight, then I shall die,**_

_**With my heart on a trigger.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer.**_

_**..And major Tom, will sing along.**_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting 'til the war's won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**..And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa Oooh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun...**_

_**Fighting 'til the war's won...**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back...**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the war's won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_

_**..And I want to live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**(Live, not just survive)**_

_**..And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

The music finished and everyone screamed, cheered and clapped at him, it was even better than my performance now all that was left was the duet I changed into a black bikini top and a black mini skirt with long black boots and a big bow In my hair of the colour, yep you guessed it, black!

We walked onto stage after being called out on the loud speaker and waited for the music to start, it did we waited a while before we started singing together in perfect unison.

_**Show me how to lie**_

_**You're getting better all the time**_

_**And turning all against the one**_

_**Is an art that's hard to teach**_

_**Another clever word**_

_**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**_

_**And as you step back into line**_

_**A mob jumps to their feet**_

_**Now dance, f**ker, dance**_

_**Man, he never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you**_

_**And now you steal away**_

_**Take him out today**_

_**Nice work you did**_

_**You're gonna go far, kid**_

_**With a thousand lies**_

_**And a good disguise**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_**Slowly out of line**_

_**And drifting closer in your sights**_

_**So play it out I'm wide awake**_

_**It's a scene about me**_

_**There's something in your way**_

_**And now someone is gonna pay**_

_**And if you can't get what you want**_

_**Well it's all because of me**_

_**Now dance, f**ker, dance**_

_**Man, I never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you**_

_**And now you'll lead the way**_

_**Show the light of day**_

_**Nice work you did**_

_**You're gonna go far, kid**_

_**Trust, deceived!**_

_**With a thousand lies**_

_**And a good disguise**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_**It was going perfect some people were even dancing along with us**_

_**Now dance, f**ker, dance**_

_**He never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you**_

_**So dance, f**ker, dance**_

_**I never had a chance**_

_**It was really only you**_

_**With a thousand lies**_

_**And a good disguise**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_**Clever alibis**_

_**Lord of the flies**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

_**See 'em running for their lives!**_

The music ended and the whole room cheered for us, I was sure we may get in trouble for using such vulgar language, but who cares!?

The speaker turned on once more to hear my mother speaking:

"The students have voted for Yuki Star to sing another solo and for Bram to sing another solo then they want them to do one last duet!" my mother cheered! Along with the whole hall I felt happy that they liked us!

"OKAY!" I cheered before I ran onto the stage ready to sing again.

F*CK U BETTA is what I had decided to sing


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

Hey Guy's I just wanna Disclaim all of this

I Don't own any of this music or the anime itself

Previously-

The music ended and the whole room cheered for us, I was sure we may get in trouble for using such vulgar language, but who cares!?

The speaker turned on once more to hear my mother speaking:

"The students have voted for Yuki Star to sing another solo and for Bram to sing another solo then they want them to do one last duet!" my mother cheered! Along with the whole hall I felt happy that they liked us!

"OKAY!" I cheered before I ran onto the stage ready to sing again.

F*CK U BETTA is what I had decided to sing

Now

(A/N –all the songs are gonna be pretty inappropriate in this chapter but it'll all make sense!)

The music started to play and I say along seeing the utter shock on my mother's face when she figured out what I was singing…

Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh)x3

I-I feel like I'm losing my mind- mind

She crept into your life-life

And cut me up like a knife-knife

(Hey)

Feel things I wanna say-ay

Still got my dignity-ty

No one will love you like me-me

Well shes prettier than I'll ever be

Got yourself a beauty queen

(Yeah)

Theres one thing I gotta say

She can f**k you good

But I can f**k you better

Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh(x2)

I can f**k you better

Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh x2

She can f**k you good

But I can f**k you

My way remember screaming my name-ame

Cuz I could sex your brain-brain

But she don't do it that way-way

Well shes prettier than I'll ever be

Got yourself a beauty queen

(Yeah)

But theres one thing I gotta say

She can f**k you good

But I can f**k you better

Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh(x2)

I can f**k you better

Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh x2

I know shes perfect and worth it

I know shes beautiful

But can she love you

And touch you until you go-oh-oh

You keep on trying to hide it

But we both know-oh-oh

She can f**k you good

(Ha ha ha ha)

(Better, better, better, better, be-be-be-be-be-be)

She can f**k you good

But I can f**k you better

Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh(x2)

I can f**k you better

Better-etter-etter-etter-etter-eh x2

She can f**k you good

But I can f**k you better

But I can f**k you better

I know shes perfect and worth it

I know shes beautiful

But can she love you

And touch you until you go-oh-oh

You keep on trying to hide it

But we both know-oh-oh

She can f**k you good

But I can f**k you better-better-better-better-better-better

But I can f**k you better

She can f**k you good

But I can f**k you better

(I can f**k you better baby)

I finished singing and got some cheers from majority of the male audience I knew at that point I had made a few enemies from the female percentage hopefully nothing too serious, but I'd never hear the end of this from my parents, I knew singing a song like this was a bad idea, but I'm so stupid…

"Good Job!" called out one of the girls I suspected was Kagura she had long black hair that drooped over her face she wore a light and dark green striped tube top with a short pink skirt with a blue belt she also wore a pair of white rabbit ears

"Yeah that was an awesome performance!" called out another girl who I guessed to be Maya she had short blond hair and she wore a pink dress with white cat ears.

"It was wonderful, but I don't think I can handle this…" Clara said her father was none other than Crona and her mother was Patty although it technically wasn't their daughter, they adopted her but she looked just like Crona she wore a pair of really super short khaki pants with a long sleeved orange shirt and I matching green vest over the top her hair was bright pink with streaks of green, yellow, red and purple.

"It sure was quite a song though, don't'cha think honey?" Akito said to me, why he called me honey I dunno "At this rate all the males in this school, including teachers are gonna fall for you!"

I smirked at his comment it was then that my dad walked up to me with what literally looked like hell painted on his head with my mother right behind him trying to calm him down even though she was angry too I prepared for impact but instead I got two arms wrapped around me from behind as a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"Hurry up, follow me and you won't get killed, unless you wanna die" Bram's voice whispered into my ear, I took his hand and he dragged me to the back of the room "Get changed into this and put this mask on, it'll all make sense soon!"

I was left standing there I quickly went to the bathroom and got changed when I looked into the mirror I was shocked I was wearing the most beautiful dress it was so short I underwear were in threat of being seen if my parents saw the length they'd flip I was in so much trouble when I got home I just knew it I slid the black mask on you could still see my hair so it was obvious who I was so I borrowed one of the girl's hair curlers so now I was a bit harder to identify I also slipped us some really long sexy thing high socks and slipped on some black heels I looked pretty sexy if I don't say so myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked up to Bram who was now in the same suit Maka's father used to wear and he also wore one of those little black hats (like Luka's hat in Arcana Famiglio look it up) he looked pretty hot in it too!

"I'm gonna go sing no and then we'll do the duet!" Bram said over the music and I nodded as he walked off.

I stepped back and hoped that nobody would notice if I took the mask off so far nobody noticed I looked up to the stage as the Music for LaLa by THE CAB started and then Bram started singing I blushed crimson at the lyrics he was singing seeing as he was making eye contact with me, I had guessed he was singing to me too…

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh [x2]

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh

Come feel my heart

It's beating like a drum and I confess

When you're around

It's like an army's marching through my chest

And there's nothing I can do

I just gravitate towards you

You're pulling on me like the moon

I just wanna get you sideways

I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance

Tell me where to put my hands

You know that you could be my favourite one-night stand

You get me higher

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Do if I said it tonight?

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

You're like a song

A beautiful symphony to my eyes

So take me on

I wanna sing along all through the night

I'm not like the other boys

Cause with you I've got no choice

You make me wanna lose my voice

I just wanna get you sideways

No, I'm not the type to lie

But I might just start tonight

Let me turn off all these lights

You know that you could be my favourite lullaby

You get me higher

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Do If I said it tonight?

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

Like a symphony

Like a symphony

Like a symphony tonight

Like a symphony

Like a symphony

Like a symphony tonight

Sounds like a symphony

Like a symphony

Like a symphony tonight

Like a symphony

Like a symphony

Like a symphony tonight

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Do If I said it tonight?

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Cause you know I la, la, la, la, la, oooh

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Do if I said it tonight?

What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?

Cause you know I la, la, la, lie

Ooooh

He finished the last few words and we all cheered I then approached him once my crimson cheeks had calmed down a bit I grabbed the mask and slipped it back on as I walked in front of him I realised he was talking with my father.

"Bram!" I said as I approached him my father turned around to talk when I grabbed Bram and ran onto the stage with him, I knew what we would sing but wether on not he did was a whole other story I knew that this song had already been sang tonight but it was this or another polluted language song I started singing and after a few seconds Bram started singing along too…

People say we shouldn't be together

We're too young to know about forever

But I say they don't know what their talk-talk-talking about

Because this love is only getting stronger so I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that your mine girl oh

They don't know about the we do they don't know I love you's

But I bettcha If they only knew

They would just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about they don't know about us

One touch and I was a believer

Every kiss it gets a little sweeter

Its gettin better, keeps gettin better all the time girl

They don't know about the we do they don't know I love you's

But I bettcha If they only knew

They would just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about they don't know about us

They don't know how special you are

They don't know what you've done to me

They can say anything they want

Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best

Just between you and me our little secret

But I wanna tell them I wanna tell the world that your mine girl

They don't know about the things we do they don't know I love you's

But I bettcha If they only knew

They would just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about they don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do they don't know I love you's

But I bettcha If they only knew

They would just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about they don't know about us

They don't know about us

The music finished and I sighed glad that I was still alive not that I'd be alive long a jumped off of the stage and ran upstairs into my mother's office hoping that she wasn't inside, luckily she wasn't.

I sat down on her mini couch and pulled out my iPhone as I waited for something to happen, I had no idea what, I just had a gut feeling something was gonna go down tonight suddenly the doors swang open and my father walked in pulling Bram by the tunic, who knows why…

"YUKI YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET HOME!" Blackstar shouted.

"Why?" I asked him and he frowned

"Why did you sing something like that?" he asked and I shrugged

"It seemed like a fine choice at the time I guess, and why have you got Bram?" I asked

"Because he is a boy and you a girl and this is a dance and he is you date and-"

"He's your over protective father" My mother interrupted and I nodded

"Can you please let go of me?" Bram asked and my dad let go.

"You're going home now and your grounded" my father said

"But why!" I complained

"Because your mama taught you not to swear and singing songs like that, in the clothes you were wearing, is sexual harassment to most men, I mean please a hot girl like you singing a song with words like that? Enough said!" my dad said

"I guess your right…" I said before I stood up and started walking home with my parents behind me

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!


	12. Sorry to me Readers

I am really sorry to inform you that I won't be able to finish any of my story's from now on, its not that i dont like them, because i love them all very much but due to personal reasons at home i must shame myself and quit when it gets tough, i had them all planned out as well...

During the past 6 months I have had severe depression, I have dealt with Self Harm, Bullying and Suicide Attemps and I'm not my cheery self anymore, I stopped watching anime and started to baracade myself from family and just stay with my music, I am hopeing to be opening up a new account soon with Fanfiction for lovers of:

Black Veil Brides

Falling in Reverse

Sleeping with Sirens

Or basically heavy metal, It's not that i'm giving up on these storeys its just that i fear you guys know more about them than me now, i couldn't tell you anything about them anymore to be honest

Please Forgive me and don't Hate on me, I will update with a new username very soon I promise you...


End file.
